Serious Playtime
by RowdyCloudy
Summary: Gibbs comes home to a playful Tony, a dirty version of Truth or Dare, and Bourbon. Could things get any better? WARNING: elements of BDSM, Slash, Strong language


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I don't make any money from this.

Warnings: This story will contains elements of BDSM, Slash, Strong language (rated M for a reason, guys). Don't like, don't read.

A/N: Hello, please call me RC. Nice to "meet" you. This story is basically a practice run for future writings, so feel free to leave me some feedback. This is ONLY a one!shot, it will not be extended. However, I do take requests (…well, _most_ anyway *wink*…) If interested, check out my profile for details. Thank you. I hope you enjoy my writings.

* * *

><p>Serious Playtime<p>

_It was time_, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs realized as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Rolling his shoulders until they gave a satisfying crack, Gibbs stood up and allowed his tired eyes to sweep through the now empty bullpen. He had sent his team home hours ago, not wanting them around on a day like this one.

Gibbs hated days like these. _Catch up days_, he thought of them. No case, just going through the piles of paperwork and signing off on every god damn exchange of personnel, the chain of custody for evidence, overlap of agency protocols and all the other shit that was involved in an investigation.

But now it was time. It was finally time to leave and go home. As Gibbs thought about who was waiting for him at home, he made quick work of gathering his things and heading out.

_Home_, he thought tiredly as he waited for the elevator, _I can't wait to be home._

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

"Babe?" Gibbs called out as he stepped through the front door. Unnerved by the unnatural stillness that had not occupied the house the last few months, he was relieved to hear his lover's voice.

"In here!" Following the call, Gibbs was quickly met with the view of Anthony Dinozzo. Dressed only in a pair of his old navy sweats – dark blue with a teasing white drawstring on the front – the vision before him stole his breath away. Stepping closer, he was suddenly not content with only looking.

"Why are all the lights off? Is something wrong with the breaker again?" Gibbs asked, as he pulled Tony against him and began running his hands up and down the man's bare arms.

"Nothing's wrong, Jethro." The younger man's subtle tone quickly replaced Gibb's worry with intrigue. "I thought we'd do something a little different tonight."

"Like what?" Gibbs questioned, capturing his lips. Allowing the heat between them to grow, Tony smiled when he felt a rough pair of hands fall teasingly close to the back of his waistband. Humming into the kiss, he led Gibbs out of the hallway and into the living room. As he pulled away, the older man suddenly noticed his living room had been transformed. Where the coffee table usually sat, now lay extensive, dark silk bedding framed by pillows and throws. The whole room smelled of spices and everything was flushed in a soft glow, the only form of light the dozens of candles that were tucked around the room.

"Did I forgot about an anniversary or something?" Gibbs joked, the setting before him ardently seductive.

"Thought we might have a little _playtime_." Tony spoke earnestly, as he began removing the many layers his lover wore. With every item of clothing Tony took off, he led Gibbs a step closer to the pallet.

Jacket.

Dress shirt.

Undershirt.

"What will we be playing?" Gibbs gasped for air, suddenly realizing the physical effect Tony was having over him. _Jesus, I haven't even been home five minutes_, he thought trying to calm his already excited cock. The younger man leered appreciatively at the telltale bulge, before descending down to the floor. Raking his eyes up his partner's now naked upper form, Tony seemed to appreciate the state he had put the older man in.

"Truth or Dare." The atmosphere thickened, Tony reached around and pulled something out from the other side of the sofa. "And Drink." In his hands was an unopened bottle of single barrel bourbon whiskey. Gibbs noted it was one of his favorite brands and not exactly the cut-rate kind he kept on his workbench in the basement.

"So…" The younger man smiled, suggestively holding the tip of his tongue captive between his teeth. "Wanna play with me?"

"Rules?"

"No holds bar." As the words left Tony's mouth, Gibbs suddenly noticed the tray of toys from their personal collection that sat in the middle of the array. On displayed was a variety of devices, everything from restraints to dildos to nipple clamps to cock rings. "But no coming until the game is over."

"Safe-word?" Gibbs asked, making Tony roll his eyes. Eight months they had been dating and Tony still got a kick out of how the older man _always_ double-checked their safe-word. The single word that had not changed since the first time they had talked about it.

"Alimony."

As Gibbs began to step out of his shoes, Tony stopped him. Pushing himself onto his knees, he positioned himself mere inches from the older man's lower half.

"_Please_, allow me." Placing his hand at the top of Gibb's hipbone, Tony fingers raced across the man's thighs before grasping the underside of a knee. By means of a gentle tap, Gibbs raised the leg Tony had designated. With a cupped hand around his heel, another hand slid the shoe off with a trail of fingers brushing the underside of his foot. The younger man grasped the ankle, rubbing circles as he gently placed it down.

"Other leg." Tony whispered, looking up at Gibbs before repeating the process. When Gibbs was shoeless, Tony started to get up but was stopped when a hand combed through his hair. Fingernails scraped his scalp, running back and forth before settling at the crown of his head.

"You like being on your knees like this, don't you?" Gibbs growled, his hold tightening until he heard the man in front of him hiss. "Especially after teasing me like this?"

He had been excited when he saw Tony wanting to play, but now-

Now, the man he loved was stooped before him, making noises only _he_ could draw out of the younger man. Now, he wasn't only turned on, he was rock hard. And Tony knew it.

"You didn't ask me truth or dare." He smirked daring to meet Gibb's gaze, the playfulness between them returning in full swing. Removing the hands, Tony slid back to his seat on the comforter. The older man followed him, the silk sheeting thrilling his undressed skin as he sat himself directly across from his lover.

"Truth or dare?" Gibbs asked once situated.

"Dare." Tony said, purposefully and predictably. Without a word, Gibbs allowed his fingertips to skim across the tray filled with toys. Enjoying the expressions that were filtering across the younger man's face as he glided across the many items, he finally landed on a pair of wrist restraints. Black leather with silver embellishments, this particular pair of cuffs was a favorite of theirs that they often used. Gibbs crooked his finger, smiling as Tony brought both of his hands, palms open and up, before him. Buckling one wrist at a time, Gibbs placed tantalizingly chaste kisses across each pulse point on the man's wrists.

"My turn." Tony said, taking his now bound hands away from Gibbs mouth. "Truth or dare?"

Gibbs paused, thinking about the choice.

"Truth."

"Is it true…" Tony paused. Opening the bottle he had pulled out earlier, Gibbs watched as he filled a shot glass from the tray with the amber liquid and lifted it above his waist. "…you've never tasted a bourbon-flavored cock before?"

_Fuck_, Gibbs thought, biting back the reaction Tony had provoked. Closing the short distance between them, he seized the white drawstring and gave it a quick tug. Gibbs then slid his hand inside the teasingly low waistband, settling his hands on the younger man's hips.

"Raise up." Gibbs commanded, allowing his nails to bite into the tender skin when he wasn't immediately obeyed. His own cock jumped when he realized his fingers had instantly met unshielded skin. Tony had foregone wearing any underwear. With practiced expertise, Gibbs lowered the sweatpants from Tony's hips just enough to allow his half-hard cock out. Taking the shot glass from Tony's hands, Gibbs gave the chain between the cuffs a sharp twist. "Keep your hands behind your head, and do _not_ move."

Raising his hands up and over his head, Tony allowed the chain between the cuffs to settle at the nape of his neck following Gibb's demands immediately. Tender kisses traced the underside of the younger man's shaft, before they were followed by a rough tongue licking up the alcohol that was slowly being trickled down the hardening cock. Lapping at the pre-cum that was escaping from the head, Gibbs looked up at his unusually quiet partner only to find the man's eyes closed, his hands balled into fists. _He wants to touch me so bad_, Gibbs knew, before acting on a wicked thought. Without any warning, Gibbs deep-throated the young man in one swift swallow enjoying the strangled cry he had drawn from the younger man.

"Jethro!" Tony finally spoke, as the man began bobbing his head. Setting a leisurely pace, Gibbs craftily sucked and slurped, thoroughly appreciating the tortured breaths he was instigating. It wasn't long before he felt Tony's legs begin to shake against his hands, threatening to collapse. Sliding his lips up one more time, Gibbs released the now fully erect cock from his mouth with a loud and rather satisfying pop. An even more pleasing moan escaped Tony, reeling from the loss of sensation.

"Cock tease." Gibbs smirked, enjoying the man's hooded eyes and hitched breath. Grabbing two clean glasses, he prepared them each a shot of the bourbon.

"Takes one to know one." Tony simpered back as Gibbs gently pulled his near numb arms forward and placed the shot in his hands. Lightly toasting their glasses together, both men downed the bourbon in a single gulp.

"Truth or dare?" Gibbs put the now empty glasses back on the tray, returning to their game.

"Dare." Tony repeated his first answer, clearing his throat as he did so. _Jesus, how did Gibbs drink this stuff?_ Tony wondered, feeling it go straight to his head. Doing without any foreplay this round, the older man went straight to a thick rubber cock ring that he knew Tony did not find as pleasurable as the cuffs. Placing it before the younger man, Gibbs gave him a look that did nothing to help Tony's current situation. Leaning back against the couch, Gibbs watched with a knowing gaze as if to say, _next time you better pick something else_. Not one to be pushed around, Tony snatched up the toy and began taking deep breaths trying to calm his lower half. With his pants still lowered from the first round, he stretched the band until it went past the head of his cock and gripped the shaft. Just as he released the ring, a hand latched onto his own and stopped him.

"To. The. Base." Giving Tony's wrist a none to gentle squeeze, Gibbs articulated every word. He did not relinquish his hold until the younger man had followed his orders and slid the cock ring further down. When he was satisfied with the positioning, Gibbs carried on. "Your turn."

"Truth or dare?" Tony croaked, adjusting to the unrelenting binding around his cock.

"Dare."

The edges of Tony's mouth turned up, knowing full and well he was about to return the favor. Picking up a pair of nipple clamps, made out of metal and padded with rubber tips, Tony knew they would not hurt but they would keep one's nipple extremely pert.

Not many people knew, but Jethro Gibbs had an exceptionally sensitive chest. Once when Tony had taken charge and things had gotten a little out of hand, he had ended up biting the older man's nipple. Needless to say, Tony had been _thoroughly_ punished the following weeks. It had been quite a while since Tony had initiated any nipple play between them.

_Only Tony…_Gibbs thought trailed off, as the younger man began to crawl toward him. Looping the cuffs around Gibb's neck, Tony raised then lowered himself over the older man until he was straddling him. Dropping his head he tilted, engulfing the tip with a lick before gradually drawing the nipple further into his mouth. Encouraged by the moans and whimpers of pleasure, Tony was pleased to find his partner was enjoying himself.

"You taste amazing." Tony spoke, as he slanted his head the other direction and switched nipples. Scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh, earning him a throaty cry from Gibbs, Tony suddenly released the now hardened bud. "Put them on. _Now_."

Chest heaving, Gibbs picked up the small clamps that were probably the size of his thumbnail. Testing the strength of the hinge, he hesitated a moment before bringing them closer to his body. With another glance at Tony, he held back the instinctual head slap he felt the young man deserved. _So god damn smug_, Gibbs thought with a grunt before scolding himself, _just do it_! Holding his breath, as if he were getting a shot, Gibbs quickly pinched the clamps onto his nipples biting his tongue to keep from groaning. Tony just smiled knowingly, not fooled for a moment by the man's stoic expression.

Wanting to reward the man for following through, Tony used the leverage gained by the cuffs to tilt Gibb's head forward. Pressing his lips against the older man's he began to grind their bodies together, purposefully teasing the clamps that were now attached to his raised nipples. With a growl, Gibbs pulled the chain away from his neck, dragging Tony down until the younger man was sitting on his lap.

"Truth or dare?" Gibbs took back control, keeping Tony pinned with an arm around his waist.

"Truth." Tony finally said, wary of what Gibbs would bring up.

"Is it true you've never dated a coworker…" Gibbs asked, before quickly adding "…besides me?"

"No." Gibbs head snapped up, his blue eyes meeting hazel ones.

"Who?" Gibbs demanded without missing a beat.

"My T.O when I was in Baltimore." Tony spoke softly, not willing to explain further. Eventually he added. "...and…"

"_And_?" Gibbs frowned, trying and failing to keep his tone neutral.

"…Palmer, for a little while…when he was new…" Tony voice died down.

"Palmer?!" Gibbs no longer tried to hide his contempt. "The _boy_ you refer to as an autopsy gremlin?"

Tony just shrugged, suddenly finding the leather restrains interesting. From past relationships, he knew nothing ruined people faster than distrust. Not that Gibbs had any reason not to trust him, but neither of them had brought up the subject of their past relationships and it wasn't exactly a conversation Tony was looking forward to.

"How long?" Gibbs demanded.

"Nuh-uh." Tony shook his head, having already completed his truth. Refilling their shot glasses, he pushed the glass into Gibbs hand before shooting his own. "Truth or dare?"

"Just tell me, how long?" Gibbs tried again, after following suit and downing the shot.

"Truth or dare, _Jethro_?" Tony repeated, wiping his mouth. Grabbing the clamps he gave them a warning tug. "We're supposed to be _playing_ and this is supposed to be _fun_."

With a sigh, Gibbs let the matter go…for the moment.

"Dare." Pressing closer into the older man's embrace, Tony sat a little straighter and locked his fingers in between Gibb's.

"I dare you to kiss the part of my body you find the most intimate." Trying to bring the lightness back into the situation, Tony opted for a more affectionate task. Cocking his head, Gibbs eyes plunged from the top of Tony's head down to his curled toes digging into the sheets. Grabbing Tony's chin, he tilted the man's head up and placed a long, profound kiss on the underside of his jaw.

Smiling, Tony raised a brow silently asking, _really_?

Gibbs nodded as he prepared the drinks this time around. Handing Tony his shot, they saluted once more before tossing back the glasses. Allowing Tony a moment to recover from the slight burn that accompanied the drink, Gibbs resumed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tony's choice surprised him, but he wasn't about to question it.

"Is it true that your favorite position is face to face?" Gibbs smiled, enjoying the feel of the younger man against him. They were once again sitting opposite each other, but now had their legs tangled around each other's waists.

"Yes." Tony said without hesitation, leaning in even closer but keeping their lips a breath away from each other. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Gibbs decided not to break the streak they had going, as he alternated running his hands up and down Tony's back. Moaning, Tony began to slowly rock back and forth against Gibb's still erect cock.

"Is it true, besides the bedroom, your favorite place to have sex is the basement?" Tony panted letting his head fall back, never stopping his movements.

"Nope." It was Tony's turn to snap his head up, taken by surprise. Thinking about it, he could not arrive at any other answer. Gibbs was not an exhibitionist, in _any_ sense of the word. They spent most of their lovemaking in the bedroom and in the basement, although there was movie nights on the couch and that one time on the stairs. Sometimes, when they showered together in the morning, but-

"Jesus, just ask me!" Gibbs huffed, snapping Tony out of his thoughts.

"Where?"

"Kitchen." Gibbs smirked, enjoying his lover's reaction before explaining. "There are so many options. Counter. Table. Fridge. Ice cream. Olive oil. Honey."

Tony let out a muffled whimper, as Gibb's list went on and on. He was suddenly reminded of his aching cock, the ring perseveringly tight around his shaft. Gibb's was more than ready to push him even further and began stroking him through the thin fabric, slow and steady.

"Truth or dare?" Gibbs trailed kisses up Tony's neck before whispering in his ear. Knowing Gibbs was testing him and remembering the single rule he had placed over the game, Tony sucked in a deep breath before answering.

"Truth."

"Is it true I'm the best you've ever had?"

"Yes." Tony did not hesitate, before pulling the older man mouth against his own.

"Is it true I'll be the last you ever have?" Gibbs asked, pulling away only for a moment.

"Yes." Tony dragged the older man back, speaking between nips and caresses. "Yes, Jethro. _Yes_."

"Is it true this game is over and I can take you upstairs now?" Gibbs voice had turned to a growl as he began returning the kisses and strokes.

With a grin, Tony nodded before adding.

"Let's stop by the kitchen first."


End file.
